Tough Love
by bon's-chan
Summary: After all the things that have happened in the Soul Society and Seireitei between the Gotei 13, its refreshing to see a new face among the ranks. Especially to the Division 6 Lieutenant, Renji Abarai.


**Renjis P.O.V**

Captain Kuchiki had just departed for a captains meeting, so I decided to meet up with Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Hisagi for drinks. We went to our usual bar and sat at our usual place and ordered a few bottles of saké.

"So, what do you guys think the new seated officer will be like?" Ikkaku started this meeting off with the first swig and question.

"I heard she was pretty brutal when it came to fighting." Hisagi commented taking a swig out of his cup.

"Don't you usually have the inside scoop on who is who, new and old here among the divisions Rangiku?" I questioned her and she shrugged before grinning.

"Not all the time, besides it's fun with a bit of mystery. I'm sure we'll all get to meet her." Her head tilted back as she drunk from her bottle.

"You know she's right."Hisagi agreed with the strawberry blond woman's statement, and I couldn't help but too either.

**Kenpachi's P.O V**

We all entered the meeting hall so I could find out who my new seated officer was. Shunsui looked at all of us as he stood tall, the eye patch throwing me off due to how he used to look. We still stood quietly in wait for his next command.

"Enter." In walked a very short girl, looked really young, about the same height as Hitsuguya. I could see the pipsqueak observing her closely, like he's never seen a girl that short before.

"Katou Yumi, here to put my life into the Soul Society and Gotei 13. To serve without difficulty at any cost." She bowed, but there was something different in her tone of voice, it's just have to find out later.

"Please stay behind along with your captain, I'd like to talk to you." Everyone begun to file out of the meeting hall leaving her, I, and our head captain. He stood from his seat and walked over to her before taking her hand and kissing the back of it in greeting.

"I'm glad you chose to join the Gotei 13, I greet you with open arms and hope you enjoy it here." He was being his usual self, leaving his head captain persona back in the chair. This bought a smile to her as she nodded.

"Will do Head Captain." She then turned to me and bent her neck up to look at my face. "So you're my captain. . ." She stepped back to get a better look at me before bowing. "It's an honor to serve under your command, Zaraki-taicho." She lifted her head ever so slightly.

"No need for all the formalities, follow me." With that, I departed from the meeting hall with her. To show her the way back to our barracks where she will permanently be staying, I had to walk. I didn't know how good she was at shunpo so I didn't try. She was very quiet, and I didn't know what to say. She had quite a bit of reiatsu, but I couldn't tell if that was all of it. She was on the small side, but she must have what it takes to be here in my squad. I have been told that she is quite rough, so I'll have her spar with Madarame. We made it back to the barracks to see Yachiru picking on Madarame again about his baldness, it was quite amusing to me and Asagawa. Yumi however, stared curiously as she peeked from behind me.

"Is this our new fourth seat?" Yachiru instantly noticed and ran over to her. "You're kinda short to be a fourth seat in our squad." She was all over the poor girl. In her sleeves, pulling at her robes, in her hair, squishing her face, opening her eyes wider. Then the zanpakuto. As soon as Yachiru unsheathed it, her and it fell to the ground with a huge clank and put a crater in the floor. This caught all of our attention.

"What's the deal with your zanpakuto?" Asagawa questioned her as Madarame went to pick it up for her, but he couldn't.

"That thing has got some serious weight on it." Madarame gave up as we stared on in surprise. This brought questions to my mind.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" She looked at me slightly startled out of her own thoughts but nodded.

"I am your new fourth seated officer Katou Yumi, and it is an honor to be here. Since I am new here I consider all of you my superiors no matter if I am a seat above you or not. However only you and I will kick anyone else's ass. So I ask that if I do anything out of line, dont hesitate to correct me" She smiled that smile from the meeting again.

"Yumi is going to spar with you today Madarame." He only looked at me in slight disbelief but nodded. Maybe from the fact that she just got here, or that he was taking all of what she just said in but I wanted to see what she was capable of. We watched as she ran her fingers back through her hair to reveal several piercings in her tiny ears.

"Whaooooo, what are all those piercings for Katou-chan?" She looked down at Yachiru before giving her a light smile.

"Please call me Katou-kun, and Mayuri-taicho made this ear jewelry for me to contain my reiatsu since I already had the piercings beforehand. Even though I don't believe that I have so much reiatsu that it needs to be caged up." Yachiru began to pull at them, Yumi showing no sign of annoyance and with each pull her reiatsu would rise and lower slightly so I could tell she needed them. She seemed to be very patient which was good, and with ease she picked up her zanpakuto before sheathing it back up. "How about we get this party started?" That smile graced her features again. That smile.


End file.
